


Violent Death

by Exposedma



Series: Promtapalooza [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Jaws of Hakkon Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil  Trevelyan contemplates what it means to be one of the chosen by the Maker.  Those chosen by fate are destined for a violent death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Death

The arrow hit its mark burying deep inside the round hay bullseye, centered, the wooden shaft shaking from the abrupt stop; yellow feathers still bright in the late evening light. Soleil reaches back and nocks another, her shoulder muscles scream a protest, still sore and weary but she ignores it and takes aim, looses the arrow listens to the whistle in the air followed by the hard thunk as it joins its partner. 

She hears the crunch of gravel and dirt behind her, hears the movement of his armor as he settles, waiting; her commander, her lover, her friend. She reaches for another arrow, fingers the feathers on the shaft before deciding against it and turning towards Cullen instead. She’d been melancholy since returning from the frostback basin. The revelations regarding the first inquisitor sitting in her chest like so much indigestion. 

Soleil sighs putting her bow down and pulling off her three fingered gloves. She pulls the tie from her dark hair letting it fall loose, raking her fingers through the thick waves. Cullen cants his head with a look of concern on his face, the edges of a word on his lips.

“It’s nothing.” She closes the distance between them and touches his arm to reassure him. 

“Soleil, you’ve been out here for three hours, the last time you showed this kind of dedication to your archery was back in Haven, out of fear for Leliana.” He cups her face, “what’s wrong?”

“There’s still so much left to do, what am I going to leave unfinished? I harbor no illusions; the Maker’s chosen meet early and violent ends. We’re a lot more fragile then we’d like to believe, look at Warden Surana…Hawke, Ameridan, Andraste herself.” Soleil’s cowardice shamed her, unable to look Cullen in the eye, yet she holds onto his wrists, squeezing tightly. “I don’t want to die Cullen. I don’t want that fate, and I’m afraid. I’m so afraid...”

Cullen captures her lips in his, quieting the panic, she feels his arm circle her waist while the other cards her hair, tilting her head back. When he finally breaks away she’s breathless, fisting his fur mantle, lust burning low in her belly. 

“You’ve defeated Corypheus, You’ve defeated the Avvar god Hakkon, you have met every challenge and come out victorious. You will not share their fate, my love.” The low passion in his voice, the unflinching conviction almost has her believing him. 

“I’m wretched aren’t I? Still a selfish and spoiled girl even after all this to want to die old and grey in my sleep.” She lowers her head to his chest plate, the metal warmed from his body, the scent of polish and leather surrounding her.

“You will not share their fate.”Cullen repeats, and she hears the smallest trace of fear in his voice before he kisses the top of her head.


End file.
